Losing Your Memory
by Future Memory
Summary: Stelena fan fiction. After Stefan steals Klaus' family, Klaus finds the best way to hurt Stefan. His witch steals every memory Elena had of Stefan. Will Elena remember him, or will he lose her forever?
1. Chapter 1

It was never this cold in Mystic Falls - Stefan thought. It rarely rained or snowed there, but the air was chilly tonight. Stefan did not mind, though. The change was nice. He was standing in front of his house, or what used to be his house. He didn't know can he call that place a home anymore. A week passed since Klaus had set him free. With all of his forces he tried to avoid any of the people he knew, especially Damon and Elena. He knew they both think he betrayed them, that he did what he did for selfish reasons, and he didn't know how to confront them and prove them otherwise. He didn't know what to do with Klaus, and every plan he thought of seemed too dangerous. For the longest time he thought about pulling the daggers out of his family, but he didn't want to do that without consulting someone first. And somehow, all the paths led to where he was standing now. The lights in the Salvatore mansion were on, and he was sure Damon is in there. But he wondered is Elena there too. He didn't want to see her. No, he wanted to see her, but he was afraid of what will happen after he lays his eyes on her. He knew he won't know what to say, or do, but most of all, he was afraid of what she might say or do. He took one step forward, and now he was standing right in front of the doors. He felt silly. He was ready to give his life for the people he loves without even thinking about it, and now he's standing here, afraid to open the door. Afraid of the words. Afraid of two people he loves the most. He wanted to take a deep breath, something he remembered he used to do when he was a human, but he couldn't. So he loudly sighed and opened the door. He waited for few seconds to see did anyone hear him, but when no one showed up in the hallway he stepped in. The house smelled nice. It was familiar. And it was warm as always. He heard the fire burning in the fireplace in the living room. He heard the pages turning. He heard someone typing. But no one peeped a sound. Few minutes before he entered the house, he could feel the cold wind on his cheeks, but now, he was covered in sweat. He did not know was it because of the fact it was too hot in the house, or because he was nervous, but he decided to take his jacket off. He started walking forward, and when he came to the doors that were leading to the living room, he stopped and looked inside. He was right, the fire was burning in the fireplace. Damon was sitting in the armchair, holding a book in his hands. Call of the Wild, so typical for Damon. His face was frowning one second, and then the other, there was a smile curved in the corner of his lips. And there was Elena, beautiful as always. With her big brown eyes wide open, her confused look that was always brightened by a big smile. Her face, her whole being would always light up when that smile appeared on her face. And Stefan remember the time when he thought his whole existence was defined by that smile. No man should die without seeing at least one of the butties of the world, and Stefan believed that he lived for so long just to see the beauty like no other – the smile of Elena Gilbert. She was sitting on the couch, curled up under the blanket, typing on her phone. And in one moment, she had a face expression like something is bothering her. Then, she raised her head from her phone and looked at him. Right in the eyes. And he could see so many mixed emotions in them. Fear, happiness, confusion, surprise, passion.. he could practically hear her heart beating and see her soul trying to get out from her body. All the feelings made a noise in her mind and she felt like she's going to explode.

„Stefan?" – she finally whispered. He took one step forward, and now he was standing in the room.

In that moment, Damon turned around, and looked at her with a confused look on his face, but before he could say anything, he saw Stefan. He got up and threw the book in the armchair. His confused look turned into an angry one in a second. He looked at Stefan with such anger, and if he could, he would spit fire on him. And before Elena saw it, he was hammering Stefan on the wall.

„Damon, don't.." – Elena said silentely.

But Damon did not stop. He was holding his brother by his shirt, and he kept slightly pounding him on the wall. But Stefan did not defend himself. He had let Damon beat him while looking him right in the eyes.

„What are you doing here?" – Damon asked, while still holding him close to the wall.

But Stefan did not know how to respond to that. He did not know what is he doing there, or why he came. He just knew, that this is where he's supposed to be.

„I don't know" – he replied.

„You don't know?" – Damon had finally let him go. „Why did you do it Stefan? Why did you screw it up? I thought you wanted Klaus dead as much as we did."

„I did" – Stefan replied while glancing at Elena.

„Then what happened? Why did you do it?" – Damon asked once again.

„So you can live" – Stefan looked him in the eyes while saying those words.

„What?" – Damon looked confused.

„His hybrids, they're loyal to him. They would be loyal to him even after his death. And they would come after anyone who tried, or succeeded in killing him" – Stefan explained.

Damon did not know what to say, or what to feel, or what to believe in. He was blaming Stefan, again, for betraying him, for betraying them, only to find out he did no such thing. Only to find out he saved him, he saved them, again. He looked at the floor only to avoid any eye contact with his brother. There were tears in Elena's eyes. Not big ones, but her eyes were definietly teary. Stefan knew he will find them there even before he looked at her face. He knew what actions, and what words, can make Elena cry. And he did not look for them on purpose, but nevertheless, they were there. Her mind was spinning. How could she ever doubt Stefan? How could she ever think he was selfish? How could she ever give up on him? No, she would never give up. No matter what she says, or how many times she says it, she would never give up. She simply couldn't, because she knew that no matter what, her love for him is never going away.

„And what birdie whispered you that piece of information?" – Damon was persistant.

„Katherine" – he replied after few seconds of thinking should he say the truth or not.

„Katherine? God Stefan, did she charm you again with her pretty little lies?"

Stefan looked at Elena who was blushing.

„No, of course not."

He felt strange. He didn't know why he believed Katherine. And talking about her in front of Elena was weird, especially when it was brought up by Damon. He looked at Damon who was apparently still waiting for an explanation.

„Damon, she spent 500 years running from Klaus, she probably wanted him dead more than any of us. Why would she lie?"

Damon could not think of a reason, but he also couldn't accept the fact Katherine did something from the goodness of her heart.

„Katherine never does something unless it benefits her" – Damon replied silently trough his teeth.

„That maybe is true. But she's the reason you're alive. The reason we're both alive."

„And dead in the same time" – Damon continued.

There was a silence in the room. That was a touchy subject, for every person in that room, especially for Stefan and Damon. Stefan looked at the floor, while Elena was looking at him. Then she moved her look to Damon, who was staring at one point in the wall. They both looked sad, and while Stefan looked more calm, Damon looked like he's going to explode. Probably because the words that made everyone uncomfortable came out from his mouth. Both Stefan and Damon blamed Katherine for turning them for such a long time. Damon blamed Stefan for making him drink the blood for the first time, he blamed Stefan for existing because Katherine was supposed to be his, and only his. But now, Stefan couldn't regret dying that way. Not after meeting Elena. Every choice he made, everything he did and didn't do, brought him one step closer to her. He was sure nothing as half as amazing was meant for him in his human life. If it was, he wouldn't have died that way. He died that way because the person he was supposed to love with his whole being was not born yet. And he lived trough every single day, he walked across the Earth, waiting for her. Walking towards her. He could never regret this life, because if he didn't have it, he would never know what true love is. And he was sure Damon thought the same. He was sure Damon didn't regret it either, even if this life caused him so much saddness, and still is.

Damon started walking away.

„Where are you going?" – Elena asked.

„To bed. We can continue this discussion tomorrow."

And he walked out of the room, leaving Stefan and Elena alone. Elena felt like someone sucked all the air out of the room. She couldn't breathe, and she was getting hotter and hotter. She wanted to throw herself in a bucket of ice, because she felt that she started blushing again. In that moment, she regreted asking Damon to make the fire. She also wondered is Stefan asking himself what was she doing there, alone, with Damon. Part of her didn't wanted to know the answer. She didn't wanted to know what is going trough his head, she didn't wanted to know is he doubting her or not. And she didn't wanted to experience his pain, because she was sure the thought of her being with someone else, especially Damon, was like stake covered with vervain stabbing him in the heart, over and over and over again. And he wondered, but he knew he doesn't have the right to ask. He left, he told her to move on, and in the end, he would never want her to spend her life waiting for him. He would want her to be happy with whoever makes her happy. But he never actually thought that he would have to watch her happy with someone else. He was afraid of being without her, he was afraid of feeling lost again. Because that's how he felt before he met her. Lost. And he missed her, he missed everything about her. Her voice, her kisses, her touches. But he was afraid of having her again, because now he knows he it feels to lose her. And he didn't know could he survive losing her again.

„Stefan.." – she said. He noticed her coming closer to him, as she tried to reach for his hand.

„I can't do this Elena, not now."

„Do what?"

„You wouldn't understand" – he said silently. But he was wrong. She would understand. She would understand better than anyone, because everything he was feeling, she was feeling too. Stefan started walking away, but she didn't have enough strength to stop him. She wouldn't know what to say or do afterwards. And he did not wanted her to stop him, for so many reasons. When he reached his room, he felt like someone is trying to rip his heart and soul out of his body. Everything in that room reminded him of her, because every memory worth keeping was somehow connected to her. In one moment, he actually thought he can smell her. Walls of his room and covers of his bed probably soaked her smell, now torturing him. And torture never felt so sweet. Soon, he regreted walking away. He regreted not making everything right that instant. He opened the door of his room that he slammed after getting in and rushed to the living room. But she was no longer there, she was gone. Saddness, anger and regret were filling his body. He felt like the fire from the fireplace is attacking his skin, because every inch of it was hot. He felt like a ticking bomb that is going to explode every second. He needed some cold air. He rushed to the door and opened them. As soon as the cold breeze chilled his face, he saw her, sitting on the little wall in front of the house. She was sitting there, with her legs crossed, and she stuffed her arms deep in the pockets of her jacket. You could see she was freezing.

„You waited" – he said.

„I will always wait" – she replied with a shaky voice. „Because I know you'll find me, sooner or later."

„Always" – he said while slowly walking to her.

„You promise?" – she teased while standing up from the cold concrete wall.

He didn't know should he make that promise. He never wanted to leave Elena, but he did. He learned that things change, and that plans we make only stay in a form of moving images in our mind of what could have been. Sometimes we have to walk over our words because other people need us more. Sometimes we have to walk away, not because we don't care anymore, but because we care too much. She got closer to him. He could feel the warmth of her body pressing next to his, and her lips were so close that if she climbed on her toes, they would be touching. But she didn't, she just kept standing in the close proximity of him, and he could feel her breath on his skin. He felt her hand searching for his. He knew he would never let her go. If she ever got lost, he would search for her all over the world. In all the hidden corners of it, in every hole that is viseable and unviseable to the human eye, in the every river, pond, sea and ocean. On the street of every city, and medow of every village. He would ask every person he would meet along his way have they seen the most beautiful girl in the world passing their way. And even if she seems lost forever, he would still be searching, because you never give up on love. He would love her, even if she forgot to love him back.

„I promise" – he whispered.

„Well, isn't this nice" – they heard an unsetteling voice behind them.

„Klaus.." – Stefan said. And Klaus saw the fear in his eyes. He stood in front of Elena, and with both of his hands pushed her back from him. Far away from Klaus.

„Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt her" – Klaus said while smirking.

In that moment, Elena screamed. She screamed like she never screamed before. Loudly, and Stefan thought her voice will break.

"I never said someone else won't" - Klaus said.

Darkhaired, black woman was standing behind her, with both of her hands on Elena's head. She had her eyes closed, and she was able to concentrate despite Elena screaming. Damon rushed outside when he heard Elena's screams, but all that he could see was Klaus laughing, woman standing behind Elena doing some magic on her, and Stefan rushing towards her. He tackled the woman down, and Elena fell on the ground. In the moment the woman fell on the ground, Klaus appeared next to him, kicked him from her and helped her get up. He grabbed her, and faster than the human eye moves, they were gone. Both Damon and Stefan wanted to follow them in the woods, but they both looked at Elena who was sitting on the ground. Damon was closer to her, so he gave her his hand and helped her get up.

„Thank you, Damon. I guess I tripped down and fell" – she said while trying to clean the dirt from her jeans.

„Elena, what are you talking about?" – Damon asked confused.

„I don't know.. I don't know how I ended up on the ground" – she said. In that moment, she noticed Stefan standing next to her.

„Oh, hello" – she said happily. „I'm Elena" – she stretched out her hand to him. „And what's your name?"


	2. Chapter 2

Elena was stretching her hand out with a wide smile on her face. Stefan was looking at her hand that was hoovering in the air in front of his body, then moved his confused look to her face. He glanced at Damon who looked as confused as Stefan was. When Elena realized the man who's standing in front of her is not going to greet her, she looked at Damon who was looking at her with a confused face expression. Then she looked back at the man in front of her and moved her hand closer to her body.

„Get her inside" – Stefan ordered Damon.

„But.." – Damon said, still confused. He knew what happened. Or he could have guessed what happened. But still, that knowledge did not wash away shock and confusion from his face.

„I told you to get her into the house" – Stefan said while moving in the direction of the forest that was surrounding their house.

„Where are you going?" – Damon yelled after him.

„To find Klaus" – Stefan answered loudly.

Stefan knew exactly where Klaus was. He had watched over him over for the past week without Klaus even knowing it. Or at least he thought so. He knew that Klaus took residence in the house on the edge of the town, and he took the shortcut trough the forrest to reach the house. Anger was boiling inside of him. He felt like he could tear Klaus apart with his bare hands if he showed up in front of him at the moment. He didn't remember the last time he felt so.. furious. That fury, that rage was leading him, and he did not like the feeling of it. But he couldn't help himself. Plus, he was hungry. No, he was starving. Hunger mixed with rage was not a good feeling, especially not for Stefan. But in the moments, when his weaknesses got trough his strength, he felt sad, and scared. Elena was looking at him like she was seeing him for the first time. And not in a good way. She was literally looking at him like she has never seen him before. She did not know his name, and she wasn't putting her hands around his neck after getting up from the ground. She simply stretched out her hand to him like he was a stranger. And the look in her eyes, it was simply empty. And that made him said, because when he looked at her, he couldn't find her anymore. He couldn't see the girl he fell in love with. And he was scared of thinking he never will. He finally reached the house on the edge of the town. He climbed on the porch and kicked big white doors with his foot.

„Klaus!" – he screamed as he stepped in the house.

„Stefan. I was expecting you" – he heard a voice coming from the room on his left. He entered the room and saw Klaus sitting on the sofa. Blonde girl was sitting next to him, with her head on his shoulder, and with her wrist in his mouth. There was blood all over her hand, but she looked liked she's enjoying herself. Klaus did not have any blood on his face, though. Vampires as old as him were not messy eaters.

„I suppose you want to know what I did to your lovely Elena" – he said while putting girl's wrist on her lap.

„What I did, you mean?" – the woman appeared behind him. She looked at Stefan with an evil smirk on her face, then sat on the sofa next to Klaus.

„Witches, always have to brag about their work" – Klaus said while smirking.

He looked at Stefan who was frowning.

„Ah yes, lovely Elena.." – Klaus said silently. „I was thinking, how to make you pay for taking away my family, and not giving them back after I asked you so nicely" – Klaus got up from the sofa. „I thought about torturing you so you can experience slow and painful death, but what would that do, when you would be dead in the end? And then I figured it out. The best way to hurt you.. is by hurting the woman you love" – Klaus was standing in front of Stefan, and he could feel anger boiling inside of him. He could also see it in his eyes.

„I thought about killing her, but then Amalia here" – he pointed at the woman who was sitting on the sofa, „pointed out I might need more of Elena's blood. And she introduced me to this spell. She took away every memory Elena had of you. Every moment you shared. But you remember, don't you? And you'll have to live with that. You'll have to look at her every single day, as she moves on with her life, as she falls in love with other men, and you won't be able to do anything about it. It's a perfect punishment, isn't it? She will be there, but she won't really be there. Worse than death" – Klaus went back to his seat and cerassed the hand of his witch.

Nothing was worse than Elena dying – Stefan thought. But somehow, this was. And as much as he hated to admit it, Klaus was right, this was the perfect punishment for him. Just by thinking about how he'll have to watch the ghost of the woman he loves moving on in some other life without him, was breaking his heart. Seeing her, but not being able to touch her. Talk to her, but not being able to share memories. Those thoughts made him ten times angrier than he was, and the urges to tear Klaus were back again, and his eyes were showing it.

„Now, now Stefan" – Klaus said while reaching for the girl's wrist again. „We both know that you attacking me would be a stupid idea. One bite, and you're gone."

And he was right again. One bite, and he's gone. And for a moment, being gone seemed like a good idea to Stefan. But he knew he would never take that way, he would never take the easy way out. At least not while Elena is still there. He knew that as long as she walks and breaths he will be there, protecting her, even if she doesn't know who he is. He will be loving her, even if she doesn't love him back. And he will be hers, even if she's someone's else.

„You can go now, I won't try to stop you. I know your torture will only begin now" – Klaus replied while sucking blood from young girl's wrist.

Without thinking, Stefan turned around and started walking to the exit.

„Oh Stefan" – Klaus called. Stefan turned around. „Don't think about asking your little witchy friend to break the spell. You see, this spell is like locked door. Only one key can open it.. the one that closed it. You can try and break the door to get in, but if you do, you break Elena too" – he said while keeping that evil smile painted all over his face. Stefan wanted to erease that smile, but he contained himself. He simply turned around and walked outside. He was standing on the porch for good 10 minutes, thinking about taking his ring off and walking into sunlight. He thought about going away, from the town. About moving on to some other place. He thought about a lot of things that included him not going back to that house. But then he remembered, she's there. Elena is there. Maybe not his Elena, but one form of her is. So he started walking trough the forest towards the house. It wasn't a long walk, but every second he had to spend alone with his thoughts felt like a century. Every step he took, he had a feeling he's walking towards his own destruction. And there was silence in the woods, in the worst moment possible, there was silence. He could even hear the sound of leaves falling on the ground. Even the sound of wind going trough the branches sounded louder than usual. His head was pounding, but as soon as he walked out of the forest as saw the house, calmness surrounded him. Without any hesitation, he kept walking towards the door, and in the moment he wanted to grab the handle, the doors opened and Caroline walked out.

„Stefan.." – she said silently. It was more of a whisper.

Stefan did not know does she know what has happened, or does she know what is he doing there. All that he know she could be randomly stopping by the house. And Caroline saw that in his eyes, the fact he was lost in his own thoughts and buried in his feelings.

„Damon explained me everything" – she finally said. He nodded to her. „But I don't understand" – she continued. „She remembers me. And Damon. And she seems perfectly fine. Didn't Klaus mess up with her memory?"

„Her memory is perfectly fine" – Stefan replied. But he knew there is something wrong with that statement. Her memory was not perfectly fine.

„But Damon told me that she didn't recognize you."

„Klaus.. his witch. She didn't mess up with her memory. She only erased me from it."

And somehow, the word erased seemed wrong. If something is erased, it means that it's gone. But he was still there. And she is going to see him, and meet him, and talk to him, even if she's going to think she's doing it for the first time ever. And everything they had – every kiss, every hug, every conversation, every touch – he remembers them. And he always will. He'll remember them for both of them.

„But how does she explain everything to herself if you never existed?" – Caroline was confused. „Did she got some new memories to fill the hole you left?"

„No, I don't think so. I don't think she even had time to process it yet, or need to. If she began to, she would be confused."

Caroline saw the pain in Stefan's eyes. She could not even imagine how is he feeling at the moment. Having all those memories, all those feelings, and the woman with whom he shared those memories and feelings does not even remember he was once such a huge part of her life. She thought that she would never have enough strength to stick around someone who has no memories of her, and she admired Stefan, because she knew he's not going anywhere. He'll be there for Elena, no matter what.

„Stefan, just don't.."

„I know" – he interrupted her in the middle of the sentence. „I won't make her remember anything. I'll.. adapt to her" – he said. She tilted her head and nodded to him. He managed to put a half smile on his face and nodded back to her.

„And Stefan!" – Caroline yelled as he turned around. „Welcome home."

„Thank you, Caroline" – he replied, and this time, truly smiled at her with a full smile. She smiled back to him.

Stefan stepped in the house. It was still warm. He heard someone in the living room. He walked in, and there she was, putting her stuff back in her bag. The floor squeaked under his feet and she instantly turned around.

„You again" – she said happily.

„Yes. Sorry for running of earlier.. very rude of me."

She had put her stuff down on the table and walked to him.

„I'm Elena" – she stretched out her hand to him again.

Stefan looked at her hand, and this time he was sure he won't run away. But touching her skin now seemed impossible. It seemed like a step too far. He was sure that such a little, insignificant thing could drive him over the edge of sanity. Probably because the part of him hoped that when she touches him, she will magically remember everything.

„I'm Stefan" – he stretched out his hand to her and shaked it. „Damon's brother."

But she didn't feel anything. She didn't remember anything. She shook his hand and kept smiling. She touched him, and her skin was cold. And she wasn't as caring to him like she used to be. And he understood why, but it still felt strange. And it hurt.

„Speaking of, where is Damon?" – Stefan asked.

„I don't know, he went out, I think" – she replied while putting the rest of her stuff in her bag.

„Have we met before?" – she asked.

Of course we did – Stefan thought. We kissed in front of this house for the first time. You also told me you loved me there, for the first time. We made love in the room right above this one, countless times. I love you, and once, in not such distant past, you loved me back.

„No, I don't think we did."

„Are you sure? I can swear I saw you before.. you seem so familiar."

That words stung Stefan right in the heart.

„It's impossible. This is my first time visiting" – he replied.

„Oh well, could be just my imagination. Anyway, I need to get home. It was nice meeting you, Stefan. I guess I'll be seeing you around."

„I guess you will."

She smiled to him, waved, and disappeared from the house, leaving him alone in his own despair. But before he had let himself drown in his own thoughts, he started walking towards his room. He didn't wanted someone to see him like that, like a sad little puppy with tears in his eyes and broken heart he wears on the palm of his hand. He entered his room, and wave of memories washed over him. Everything in that room reminded him of her. Somehow, things that didn't even have any connection to here were screaming her name. Sheets were full of her smell, and walls were whispering with her voice. Everything she touched seemed more beautiful. He walked to his dresser and picked up a picture of them. He touched it with his thumb, gently like he would touch her, and got a strong need to throw that picture out of the window. To break the frame and tear up the picture. He wanted to make that memory go away, simply because it had hurt so much. But he knew he would never, because now, memories are all that he has. He smiled at the picture, opened the drawer of his dresser and put it in. He knew he's not going anywhere. He will stay by her side even if she never remembers him. He will protect her, and love her, and cherish her, even if she's not his. He will watch over her, even if he has to watch her with some other man. He knew that he would never leave her. She is his girl. His love. His heart and his soul. Everything that is good about him. Somehow she made him better, and she made him a man just by loving him. And he fell in love with every feature of her face and with every word that comes out of her mouth. And he still is, he's still falling in love with her. With every second of the day, he loves her a little bit more. I will find you, my love – he thought and closed the drawer.


	3. Chapter 3

Stefan was sitting on the chair by his desk, reading the first book he picked up from the shelf while glancing every few minutes trough the window, so he can see the beauty of twilight in Mystic Falls. The sun was almost gone, but the parts of it that were still in the sky were coloring the Earth in such pretty colors.  
>„Excuse me" – he heard a voice behind him. He turned around and saw Elena standing on his doorstep. At the moment, he was drowning in the sweetness of her voice, and his breath was taken by her beauty. He haven't seen her for a week, and he thought that in that time she got more beautiful, if that's even possible. He closed the book and got up from the chair.<br>„Do you maybe know where Damon is?" – she asked while glancing all over his room.  
>„No, I haven't seen him today" – he replied. She looked like she didn't even heard a word he said. She was too busy with looking all over his room. That amused Stefan.<br>„Please, come in" – he finally said.  
>She looked at him confused, then realized he probably caught her looking around the room like an idiot. She smiled and stepped in the room.<br>„Wow" – she said silently. „I was never in this room before. But.." – she touched the top of his dresser with her finger.  
>„But what?" – he asked.<br>„Everything seems so familiar" – she replied. She was sure she was never in that room before. There were so many rooms in the house, but Elena never had a desire to explore them, since she was convinced every room is the same. Same room with same wooden floors, with big bed and big cabinets. But Stefan's room was different, it was more personal. And even though she didn't know him, all the things in his room were saying something.. and when she saw them, she had a feeling like she knew that man all along. And she couldn't get rid of the feeling like she knows this room as well as her own. Like these four walls were once her home. And that feeling scared her, but in the same time it made her feel safe.  
>„So, where do you know Damon from?" – Stefan asked when Elena stopped in front of his bed.<br>„Oh, I know Damon.." – and then she couldn't remember. She couldn't remember the exact moment when Damon came in her life. It was like he was always there, but in the same time she knew he wasn't. She remembered he wasn't always that nice, and that there was time when she didn't like him that much. „I guess I know Damon for a very long time."  
>Stefan saw the confusion on her face, and he didn't want to confuse her any more.<br>„What brings you to Mystic Falls?" – she asked while sitting on his bed.  
>„I came to visit my brother."<br>„Oh come on, both you and me know that's not true" – she smiled to him. „It's because of a girl, isn't it?"  
>„Yes, it's because of a girl" – Stefan smiled back to her.<br>„Is she nice?" – Elena asked.  
>„She's the best" – Stefan replied while sitting on the bed next to her.<br>„Tell me more about her" – Elena surprised herself with her curiosity about Stefan's life.  
>„She's caring, and loving, and selfless. She always puts other people in the first place. She would be willing to put other people's happiness before her own. She always made me laugh, even when I felt like crying. And when I was holding her in my arms, I felt like I'm home" – Stefan kept talking while looking her in the eyes. And even though she didn't know it, he was talking about her.<br>„Is she pretty?" – Elena asked excited.  
>„I think she has no idea how. She's the most beautiful woman in the world. She has long brown hair, and big brown shiny eyes, just like you. Her lips are the softest thing in the world, and every line of her face is perfectly shaped."<br>Elena smiled to him.  
>„Did she break your heart?" – she asked very silently.<br>„It's not her fault. I think I broke hers first" – Stefan couldn't look her in the eyes anymore, so he kept looking at the floor.  
>„Do you miss her?"<br>„Very much."  
>„So, what are you doing here then?"<br>Stefan raised his head and looked her back in the eyes.  
>„I don't know" – he replied with a husky voice. „Waiting for a miracle, I guess."<br>She smiled to him with pity, then moved her look from his face and looked trough the window. And then he noticed her eyes. They were full of pain. He remembered those eyes. She had the exact same look when he met her for the first time. Like no one understands her, like she's all alone in the world. Like she has all this problems and no one to share them with, because she doesn't want to burden other people with her thoughts. She looked like she's all alone in the world.  
>„Why are you so sad, Elena?" – he asked her.<br>She moved her look back to him, not sure should she tell him. Not sure can she. Not sure what to say in the first place.  
>„I feel.. empty" – she whispered.<br>He almost teared up when she said those words, but he knew he has to be strong for her.  
>„Empty how?" – he was interested.<br>„I feel like a part of my is missing" – she continued while gazing trough the window. „Like there is a part of me someone took away. I feel incomplete. Maybe that part of me was always missing, I just never noticed. Maybe I still have to find it. But sometimes I feel like I can't breathe. And every time I try to smile it feels wrong. I feel lost" – she moved her head and looked back at him.  
>„Well, do you love Damon?" – the question just crawled from his mouth, and in the next second he regretted it, because he was afraid of the answer.<br>„Yes" – she said without thinking twice. „But I'm not in love with him. If I was, if I loved him that way, he would be able to fill that emptiness inside of me, wouldn't he?"  
>Stefan simply nodded.<br>„I don't know why I'm telling you this" – she smiled and looked at the floor. „You're just a stranger."  
>And to her, he was. But she had a feeling about him, feeling she couldn't explain. Or understand for that matter. He was just a stranger, but in the same time, she felt like she can tell him anything. Like he's the only one who will understand her. Like he's the only one who is willing to listen. Like he's the only one who actually cares when he asks why is she sad. And that feeling scared Elena, because he was a stranger with whom she is talking for the second time in her life, and she already feels like she can trust him more than most people. And as much as the feeling scared her, it gave her hope.<br>And the only thing Stefan wanted to do is to take her in his arms and to tell her everything will be fine. He wanted to comfort her, and he wanted to guide her home. Seeing her like that was breaking his heart, because behind Elena's eyes was some completely different girl. Someone who Stefan once knew, but so long ago that sometimes that girl seemed like a ghost of distant past.  
>„Every friend was once a stranger" – he replied to her.<br>She smiled to him widely.  
>„I'd like that" – she nodded her head. „For us to be friends."<br>„I'd like that very much too" – Stefan replied.  
>Elena bumped into his shoulder with hers. And she felt something. Something that she couldn't even explain to herself, simply because the feeling was unknown. But it was like electricity going trough her body, starting from the place where her shoulder touched his, going straight to hear heart, and from there, trough her whole body. In that moment, she caught his look, and thought he felt it too. But as soon as she made eye contact with him, he looked away, so she told herself that's just her imagination.<br>„You know, me and Damon go everyday after sunset to Mystic Grill. Since he's not here, would you like to come with me, and meet my friends? I'm sure you'll like them, especially Caroline. I have a feeling you two might hit it off" – Elena said.  
>Stefan smiled to her.<br>„Sounds like a plan."  
>„Well, let's go then" – Elena jumped on her own two feet and started walking towards the door.<br>Stefan picked up the jacket that was laying on his bed and followed Elena. He had a feeling like he's meeting the love of his life all over again, and as much as she was different from the girl he was holding in his arms the last time, he had a feeling like he could fall in love with this girl too. He had a feeling that he would fall in love with every version of Elena there is. Because no matter how different she seems, Stefan had a feeling she's completely the same.


	4. Chapter 4

Days flew like weeks, weeks like months, and months like years. Stefan didn't spend every day with Elena. He didn't spend every waking moment with her, although that didn't stop him from thinking about her every second of every day. He treasured every moment he did spend with her, and he tried to hold on to it as long as he could, probably because those moments ended too fast. Sometimes he knew to run into her while he was taking long walks, but most of the times she was in the Salvatore mansion. Sometimes she just came there because she felt more safe, and sometimes she came to see Damon, and when he wasn't around she and Stefan would have a long conversations. But they rarely talked about the present, or the future, and she was never talking about what's happening in her life. Everything he knew about her life in the present, he found out from Caroline. No, with Stefan, Elena liked to talk about the past. He was a good listener, and she had a feeling he understands her. Like he was an innocent bystander in her life who she never noticed and who understands every move she ever made and every feeling she ever had. With him, she felt safe, she felt less alone. And he liked being in her presence. It brought back so many memories to him, and although it was hurtful not being able to hold her in his arms, he accepted the reality as it is, and he was grateful on what he got. Time they spent together when compared to the past was really not that much, and the occasions were rare. But when they talked, they got lost for hours. They could spend the whole afternoon in his room, simply talking. Elena would always explore his room, so he had to hide everything that was once hers. Sometimes they went to Mystic Grill and play poll, something they never did before. So Stefan had a feeling that while he was trying to make Elena remember, they were also creating new memories.

„She's not that different" – Stefan said to Caroline.

„Of course she's not, she's still Elena" – Caroline replied.

They were sitting in the living room in the Salvatore mansion. Caroline had visited Stefan daily, and she would inform him about everything that was going on with Elena. She felt bad for him, and she knew how much he misses her and how painful it is for him to watch her everyday, but see someone else. Plus, she liked spending time with him, and he was one of the rare males she could call her friend.

„But in the same time, she's completely different."

„What do you mean?" – she asked while sipping blood from the glass.

„I know that she looks like her, and talks like her, and walks like her.. when you look at her, she's Elena. Nothing more, nothing less. But she doesn't have the same look in her eyes, and when I'm looking at her, I can't see what I usually saw. I can't see her soul. And the words that come out of her mouth are sometimes rough, and Elena used to move lightly. Now, she's walking around like everything is so difficult. And her hugs are not honest, and her touch is not as caring. She doesn't have those things that made Elena perfect. Plus, she doesn't really love me. But I can't stop loving her. No matter what, no matter how she acts, I still love her" – he looked at the blood Caroline poured for him in the glass, and he knew he had enough for today, but all the talk was making him hungry. Caroline had caught him staring at it, so she grabbed the glass and drank the blood. Stefan's lips curved in a smile.

„And she seems sad all the time.." – he continued.

„That's because she never had you" – Caroline replied while whipping her mouth.

„What do you mean?" – Stefan asked curiously while looking at Caroline who was trying to get the blood out from the corners of her lips.

„When her parents died, she was a wreck. I admit, I wasn't the best of friend to her, but she was a wreck, nevertheless. And when she met you.. something changed. You gave her something that lifted her spirit up, and suddenly, she didn't feel so sad anymore. Elena.. this Elena, she never had that. She never had you to do it for her" – Caroline stained her sleeve while trying to clean her mouth, and now she was trying to get the stain out.

„She's even writing in her diary again."

„She is?" – Stefan asked surprised.

Caroline nodded.

In that moment they heard the front door opening, and Elena appeared in the room. She was wearing her hair in a ponytail, which is something she rarely did before, Stefan thought. First she looked at Stefan, and then at Caroline, with an uncomfortable look at her face.

„Hi Elena" – Caroline said happily, but Elena just waved to her.

„I better get going" – she said while getting up from the sofa. „I've promised my mother I'll spend some time with her. I'll see both of you later." She waved at Stefan who waved back to her, and smiled to Elena who didn't smile back, and Caroline got instantly worried because of that, but she wanted to leave those two alone.

„I think Damon is upstairs" – Stefan told her.

„Actually, I came here to see you."

She kept looking at the floor. She was astonished by the strange feeling that flooded her body after she said those words. Electricity went trough her body, and she felt like a 12 year old girl who just told her crush that she likes him. And Stefan did not know how to reply to that. He was happy to hear those words, but in the same time, he was surprised.

„So, Caroline?" – she asked while putting her bag down.

„Yes, she's lovely" – he replied. He knew Elena was confused with the fact he had hit it off so well with all of her friends, especially with Bonnie who usually takes a lot of time to like someone. She had confessed him that herself.

„You should know that she's taken. She's with Tyler" – she sat in the chair in which Caroline was sitting.

Stefan looked at her with a confused look on his face.

„It's not like that" – he replied.

„Oh, it's not?" – she said roughly. In that moment, she sounded like a jealous girlfriend, and she surprised herself. She doesn't like Stefan. Yes, he's handsome, he's very attractive, but.. And then, she couldn't think of one reason why shouldn't she like him. He always listens to her, he's always there when she needs him, even if that's rare. His eyes are warm, and he makes her feel safe. He simply makes her.. feel. And when she's with him, she feels less sad. Like every worry she has is taken away from her. But he loves someone else, she remembered.

„No, we're just friends" – he smiled to her.

„Oh" – Elena said silently.

She kept looking to the floor, and with all power, he tried to catch her look. He tried to look in her eyes so he could see one glimpse of the woman he loves, but she had no intention of lifting her head up. And she felt his eyes on her, and it made her feel.. warm. She knew that feeling all too well. She could feel him without even looking at him, and she had that feeling every time she was close to him. Whenever she entered that house, something was leading her towards him. She finally lifted her head up and their eyes met. There was a lot of tension. Stefan had looked into her face, and he knew where every line was leading. But he couldn't read her thoughts anymore. That was a restricted area for him now. He knew only what she decided to share. And she felt drawn to him. When she looked him in the eyes, she wanted to kiss him, touch him, she simply wanted to be his. And that scared her, because she never felt like that before. Sure, she was attracted to other man before, but she never actually wanted to give herself over to someone completely. And that feeling scared her. Her heart was beating fast, and her mind was buzzing. She could feel a tornado of emotions going trough her body, and it was too much to handle.

„I can't do this" – she got up and grabbed her bag.

„Do what?" – he asked confused.

„This!" – she screamed while getting away from him.

„I don't understand" – he replied silently.

„I need to go" – she ran towards the front door.

Stefan wanted to run towards her, but he didn't want to scare her. He wanted to tell her everything, but he didn't want to confuse her. He hated this. This situation he found himself in. He felt so powerless. Mostly importantly, he felt like he's losing something that means the world to him.

Later that day, Caroline came back. Stefan told her about Elena's behavior, and to take his mind of things, Caroline took him out to Mystic Grill. Fine, she made him go out. As they were approaching Mystic Grill, Caroline's face went pale, and she turned around to Stefan, before opening the door.

„Stefan, there is something I forgot to tell you.." – she said guilty.

„Forgot?" – he asked while smiling.

„Fine.. something I thought you shouldn't know."

His face expression became serious after those words.

„Caroline?" – he asked.

He looked trough the glass door and saw Elena sitting at the table, with some other guy. Someone he didn't recognize. Elena was smiling to him, and he was caressing the top of her hand.

„Who is that?" – he asked with a high tone.

He looked at Caroline who was too afraid to answer. Not too afraid of him, or his reaction.. but too afraid of the look on his face.

„Is she with him?" – he asked with a husky voice.

„Yes" – she whispered.


	5. Chapter 5

Stefan had a feeling something in him exploded when Caroline answered his question. It was a small, quiet explosion only him could hear, but it was still enough to blur all of his senses and for him to ignore the fact Caroline was trying to get his attention. The only thing he could see was Elena with that boy. She had a smile on her face, but he couldn't recognize what kind of smile that was. He could not read her thoughts or sense emotions she was hiding behind that smile. Her eyes were glowing, but they were empty. There was no true happiness behind them. But to any other person Elena would seem like the happiest 18 year old girl in the whole world. The boy was holding his hand on hers, and he was saying something to her while looking at their hands. He lifted his head up few times, and in his eyes Stefan could see affection. He could understand his captivation with Elena. In the same time he felt sorry for him, because his smile was more true and real than hers, and his eyes were showing something that Elena's couldn't even comprehend.

„Stefan!" – Caroline finally got trough him when she shouted out loud.

„Who is he?" – he asked, but he didn't move his look from Elena.

„His name is Nathan. He moved here from.. from Texas, I think. I don't know, Elena said his family moves a lot."

„I see" – Stefan replied.

„But she's not with him. I mean, they spend a lot of time together, but they're not officially together. They didn't even.." – Caroline stopped right there when she realized to whom she is talking to. But it seemed Stefan is not even listening to her because he was keeping his look on Elena.

„The point is, they're not more than friends who spend a lot of time together, as far as I know."

Stefan looked at Caroline who was gently smiling to him, and had put his hand on the door handle.

„Are you sure you want to go in there?" – Caroline asked.

Stefan nodded to her and opened the door.

„Well, this should be interesting" – she mumbled and followed Stefan.

In the moment when him and Caroline entered Mystic Grill, Elena moved her had from the boy's eyes and looked straight at them, like she could sense them entering the room. And in a way, she could. She felt tingly all over hear body, and she felt strong power coming from that direction. The boy noticed her staring at something else than him, so he moved his look to the boy he didn't recognize and the girl Elena has told him about, and as they were coming closer he could feel Elena pulling her hand away from his.

„Stefan" – she whispered as him and Caroline got closer to his table. He smiled at her, and Caroline was standing behind him with an 'I'm sorry' look on her face. None of them said a word, and Stefan and Elena kept staring at each other, until she finally smiled back at him too. Nathan and Caroline felt the tension, and Nathan finally caughed.

„Oh, how rude of me" – Elena said after taking her eyes from Stefan. „Nathan, this is Stefan."

Nathan smiled widely and stretched his hand out to Stefan. When Stefan felt Caroline's eyes on him, he shook Nathan's hand.

„Nice to meet you" – he replied.

„And Caroline you know from school" – Elena continued.

Caroline waved at him, and Nathan smiled widely, once again.

„So, what are you doing here?" – Elena asked happily.

„We came to relax. He seemed so bummed when I came over that I had to take him out" – Caroline laughed.

„I see" – Elena said and looked at Stefan.

She knew how she left things with him earlier today. She knew she left without even explaining herself, even though she didn't know how would she explain what she felt at the moment. She saw the confused look on his face while she was leaving the house, and that made her wonder did he felt the same thing as she did, or was it all in her head. For a while she thought she had imagined it, but she knew she would never be able to imagine feeling so strong. She never even thought about that feeling, she never experienced that kind of attraction to someone. And when Caroline said he was bummed, she assumed it was because of her. And that made her happy, in a weird way, because she knew he cared. He cared for her, and for her actions. She didn't understand why this boy who barely knows her cares so much, but she was happy he does. Earlier today, that feeling scared her. But now it seemed that she had accepted it. She felt closer to him, and it felt nice.

When Stefan looked at her, he forgot where they are. He forgot they're surrounded with bunch of people, because when he looked in her eyes, he saw her. He saw his Elena. He knew she doesn't remember him, but he saw the same acceptance he had seen in the eyes of them woman he loves.

Caroline was looking at Stefan the one moment, and the other she was looking at Elena. She looked at Nathan few times, and he was frowning. Stefan and Elena were looking at each other, and Elena started to smile devilishly. The way Stefan smiled back to her was irresistible, and Caroline wondered does Nathan feel that. Caroline didn't know does she feel the tension because she's aware of the situation they're in, or because that tension is really there. When the silence became awkward, Caroline poked Stefan with her elbow.

„We said we're going to play poll, remember?" – Caroline said.

„Yeah, I remember" – Stefan replied, but not taking his eyes from Elena.

„Then don't keep the girl waiting" – Caroline pushed him in front of her and waved at Elena and Nathan. Elena looked back at Caroline and Stefan who were walking towards the poll table and smiled lightly.

„What's the deal with you two?" – Nathan asked while moving his brownish hair from his eyes.

„With who?" – Elena asked confused.

„You and the guy.."

„Stefan?" – Elena smiled. She realized that only saying his name can make her smile. „Nothing. He's just a friend. Well, he is my friends brother.." – she realized she hasn't seen Damon in a long time now. „But somewhere along the way, he became my friend too."

„Come on, Elena. There's so much tension between you two that you could cut it with a knife" – Nathan replied with a high pitched voice while looking her straight in the eyes.

Elena was surprised. She thought she's the only one who can feel it. Sometimes, she thought it's all in her head, that she's the only one who can see that tension, and she wasn't even sure can Stefan feel it too, not alone some other person.

„Have you ever felt attracted to someone from the moment you've met them?" – Elena asked with a whispering voice.

„Yeah, you. You're really hot, you know?" – Nathan winked at her.

Elena laughed.

„No, not that kind of attraction. I'm talking about instant connection with a person. Like, when you meet someone and you have a feeling you can trust them completely. That you could fall in love with them in that exact same moment. That feeling people write songs and books about. The feeling that you're.. meant to be with somebody" – she looked back at Stefan who was shooting poll and laughing alongside Caroline.

„No, I can't say I ever felt something like that.." – he replied.

„That's what I felt when I met Stefan. We know each other only for few months, but since the moment I've met him, I can't get him out of my head. I thought I'm going crazy, and that it's all in my head, until now.. until you said it."

„Do you love him?" – Nathan asked with a sad voice.

„No.." – she replied. But then she realized that she doesn't know. She's not sure. That feeling that she's feeling, it's unknown and confusing, but it's there. And it's bigger than anything that she has ever felt. „I don't think I know what love is."

„Why are you not with him? Maybe you would find out what love is. And he's obviously attracted to you too."

Elena lifted her head from the table.

„No, he isn't" – she replied with a sharp voice. „He's in love with someone else. Told me himself."

Nathan gave her a look of compassion.

„Plus, I'm on a date with you now, so let's not talk about Stefan anymore" – she smiled and reached for his hand. He smiled back too her.

Caroline had to drag Stefan out of the Mystic Grill. He didn't want to leave Elena, but Caroline was successful in making him realize he can't torture himself like that. When they came to the Salvatore house, they saw Damon sitting on the wall in front of the house and drinking.

„Have you ever realized how many stars are there in the sky?" – Damon asked.

„Damon, you're drunk. Let's get you inside" – Stefan said.

„What's the hurry brother? The night is young" – he replied while having another sip.

Caroline rolled her eyes.

„Look, your girlfriend is coming" – Damon pointed behind him.

Stefan looked back and saw Elena coming behind them.

„Damon, behave" – Caroline ordered.

Damon smiled to her.

„Hey guys" – Elena said as she approached to them. Damon raised a glass to her, Caroline waved happily as always, and Stefan smiled gently.

„Well, well, look at all of you bonding" – they heard a voice coming behind them. Stefan knew that voice too well.

„Klaus.." – Elena whispered frightened.


	6. Chapter 6

Damon got up from the wall and pushed Elena behind him. Stefan did the same with Caroline, which Caroline found strange, because she could take care of herself. But she knew Stefan is a gentleman, he would protect a girl no matter how strong she is, even if she's stronger than him.

„Relax boys, I'm not here for the ladies" – Klaus said while looking at Elena.

„Actually, I'm here to see Stefan" – he moved his look over to Stefan who was standing in front of Caroline.

„Is there somewhere we can talk in private?" – Klaus smiled.

„Damon, go with Caroline and Elena in the house, I'll handle this" – Stefan said while keeping his eyes on Klaus.

„But Stefan.." – Caroline murmured.

„It's fine" – Stefan looked at her while still keeping one eye on Klaus.

When all three of them got into the house, and when Damon had shut the door while seriously looking at his brother, Stefan turned back to Klaus who was smirking.

„What's this all about?" – Stefan asked seriously.

„I'm here to make an offer" – Klaus said.

„What kind of offer?"

„Elena's memories.. for Damon's life" – Klaus said while walking in Stefan's direction.

Stefan gasped. He looked at Klaus with an angry look, and once again there was a need to rip him apart, and Klaus sensed that. Stefan shook his head.

„What do you need Damon for?" – Stefan asked.

„I don't need Damon. I just like to torture you Stefan" – Klaus kept smirking.

The want to attack Klaus right at that moment grew in Stefan. But he knew that's not the bright idea, and he knew that's the move he shouldn't take. He shook his head once again.

„No" – he said.

„No?" – Klaus asked surprised. „I have to say that I'm disappointed in you Stefan. I thought this girl is your life."

And she was. She was his everything. She was that one thing that was holding him on trough all of this. He loves other people. He loves his brother, he loves Caroline. But Elena is his happiness.

„I will find another way" – Stefan said silently.

Klaus laughed.

„There is no other way, I told you."

Stefan's look was sharp.

„When I walk away, the offer no longer stands."

„Then please, leave" – Stefan replied.

Klaus smirked once again and disappeared in the woods. Stefan could feel the electricity going trough his body. He had a feeling he's going to fall on his knees. The offer Klaus made was tempting. But Stefan could never trade someone's life, especially not the life of his brother. That's not his place to do, to trade people for people like they're material things. He could feel the sweat on his forehead, so before turning around and heading over to the house, he wiped it with his hand.

When he opened the door of the house, he could hear Caroline and Elena whispering. But as soon as he closed the door, the whispering stopped. He walked to the living room, and all the eyes were set on him. Caroline and Elena were sitting on the sofa next to each other, and Damon was right behind them. Elena's eyes were teary, and Caroline was holding her hand.

„Is he gone?" – Elena asked.

„Yes, he's gone" – Stefan replied.

„What did he want?" – Damon asked.

„He wanted Elena. He wanted her blood" – Stefan lied while looking Damon in the eyes.

Elena sobbed.

„Don't worry" – Stefan knelled in front of her. „I won't let anything happen to you. I will always protect you" – he said while looking in her teary eyes. „We will always protect you" – he said when he realized he stepped over the boundaries.

But Elena was glad when she heard those words. Something about them made her feel good, and the tone of his voice while saying them was so familiar.

„And he listened to you?" – Elena asked curiously.

„I know Klaus.. for a very long time" – Stefan sighed. „I know how to talk to him."

He noticed Elena looking at him confused.

„But Damon filled me in about your situation when I arrived."

„I need a drink" – Damon said and started walking to the hallway.

„I think I'm going to join you" – Caroline said and rushed after Damon. In the meantime, she smiled to Stefan. He formed a smile on the corner of his lips too.

He got up from his knees and sat on the sofa next to Elena, who was cleaning her eyes from the tears. Even with her eyes red, and with her hair all over the place, she looked beautiful. To him, she was always the most beautiful girl in the world, no matter how she looked. But she was sad. He could see it in her eyes, how every trace of happiness was washed away, and the only thing he wanted to do is to comfort her. He looked at her, and her look was pointed to the floor, while another tear was rolling down her cheek. He had put his hand on hers, and she flinched a little. She looked at his hand that was covering hers, and that feeling from before came back. But she wasn't scared of it anymore, she embraced it. It felt good, it felt familiar, it felt.. right. Like something she needed all along. She moved her look to his face.

„Sometimes I wish I could forget everything, you know?" – she said while looking him in the eyes. „Everything that has happened. I wish I could start all over again, away from all of this" – she moved her look back to the floor.

„Be careful what you wish for, Elena" – he had to admit to himself that her words had hurt him. „Memories are important."

She moved her look back to his eyes, and for some reason, she noticed sadness in them. And she had a feeling that's the same kind of sadness she feels too.

„Memories are important" – she repeated out loud, although she repeated it more for herself. „Someone already told me that" – she smiled. „But I can't remember who. I guess it was a long time ago."

It wasn't that long ago, Stefan thought. He could remember it like it was yesterday. But then again, he could remember every one of their moments like they happened yesterday. Every touch, every kiss, every hug, even every tear.

He squeezed her hand harder, and she looked at him. Her look was honest, and pure, and he had a feeling like she's finally letting him in.

„You ready to go?" – Caroline ran in the room. Damon was behind her, sipping some drink from the glass. The first thing Caroline noticed was Stefan's hand on Elena's, and she bit her lip.

„Yes" – Elena pulled her hand from under his.

„Are you sure you don't want one of us to drive you ladies home?" – Damon asked.

„No, we'll be fine" – Caroline replied before Elena could even think of an answer.

„Yeah, we should get going, I have a lot of things to do tomorrow before the date" – Elena said while getting up.

„A date?" – Stefan asked while gazing at Caroline who was still biting her lip.

„Yeah, me and Nathan are going on a date again. There's a party in the Lockwood's house" – Elena replied.

Damon rolled his eyes while getting another sip of the drink. No one said a thing, and the silence became awkward.

„So, I'm going. Unless there's a reason I shouldn't" – Elena looked at Stefan with the corner of her eye.

Stefan catched that look, and he looked at Caroline, who was now biting her fingernails.

„Have fun, Elena" – Stefan replied while looking at Caroline who's excited face expression turned into surprise and sadness. He looked at Elena who moved her look back to the floor when his eyes caught hers.

„I will" – she smiled. „Let's go" – she grabbed Caroline by her wrist and rushed out from the house.


	7. Chapter 7

„Stefan!" – Stefan heard Caroline's loud screams while he was reading a book in the library. She stepped inside with a furious look on her face.

„What do you think you're doing?" – she yelled at him while taking the book from his hands and throwing it on the table.

„What are you talking about?" – he asked confused.

„Elena! Yesterday, she practically asked you do you have anything against her going out with Nathan. And you said no!" – she kept yelling louder and louder.

Stefan was looking right into her eyes, which were getting bigger and bigger, and by the end oft he sentence she was breathing heavily.

„Caroline, I can't control her life" – he said calmly, while getting up from the sofa.

„Well, since she asked, you could have at least give her an honest answer" – Caroline sat down.

Stefan took the book from the table, marked the page on which he stopped reading, and neatly put it back. He looked back at Caroline, who was now sitting on the sofa with her hands crossed on her lap. She seemed less worked up about the whole situation now. His eyes looked teary, she noticed. But he didn't say anything. He walked and sat on the sofa next to her, then put both of his hands on his face and rubbed it.

„What are you waiting for, Stefan?" – Caroline whispered.

„I'm waiting for her to come back to me" – he had put both of his hands on his lap and looked at Caroline.

„She's not coming back, Stefan. She's gone. But this girl, this Elena, she's not all that different."

He realized that. Elena is Elena, with or without him, she's who she is and that's who she always will be. But he had a feeling, if he stops hoping and believing she can come back, everything will fall apart. He wasn't ready to give up, because he was afraid of what comes afterward.

„And she could love you too, the same way she did before" – Caroline continued.

„What do you expect me to do, Caroline?" – he asked silently.

„Fight for her."

„What if she doesn't want me to? What if I make one wrong move, and I lose everything? What if I say something wrong, or look at her in a wrong way, and I lose her forever?" – Caroline had noticed big tears in his eyes, but they didn't roll down his cheek. They were just there, making his eyes glossier and more beautiful than ever.

„That's the risk you'll have to take" – she said while putting her hand on his. „If you never try, you'll never know."

He sighed and looked away from her.

„I have to go now. I have to get ready for the party."

Stefan nodded to her. She patted his back and started walking towards the doors.

„Don't wait too long, Stefan" – she turned around and said.

He nodded once again, then turned his head to look outside the window.

Caroline curved her lips, turned around and went outside.

The lines on Stefan's forehead wrinkled. He tried to think about Caroline's words, but in the same time, he couldn't let go of Elena's memory. Of their memories. It was silly thinking like that, since she was the same girl, but Stefan had a feeling he would be replacing her. And he couldn't do that. Not this soon, and not until there's still hope. He got up from the sofa, got the book from the table and went to his room. He wanted to escape, and he knew the book will keep him entertained for few hours. When he closed the book, it was dark outside. Around 9pm, he assumed. He threw the book on his bed, and in the moment when he wanted to get up from the chair, he heard the front door opening, then closing loudly. He heard steps on the stairs, and in few seconds the doors of his room started opening.

When he saw her standing on his door, he opened his mouth in disbelief. She was beautiful, as always. If not more. With her hair tied up in a pony tail, her big glossy eyes and mouth always curved in a half smile. She was a bit taller than usual, since she was wearing white heels. And a purple strapless dress, that was touching her knees.

„Elena" – he said silently, while clearing his throat.

„I.." – she whispered. „Are you busy? I'm sorry, I shouldn't have come.." – she slowly turned to leave.

„No!" – he raised his voice. „I'm just surprised to see you. I thought you're on a date."

„I was" – she turned around. „I still am."

When she turned around, he noticed tears in her eyes.

„But I had to come here. Something was telling me I have to be here.." – she kept looking right in his eyes. No more games, no more avoiding, she thought.

He was confused with her sudden honesty, but had no time to think about it. The only thing he could see is how her hands were shaking, and tears that are going to roll down her cheek any minute now.

„Why now?" – he asked.

„Not now. Always" – she replied.

They were looking each other right in the eyes, but neither one of them made a move. He didn't dare to. He was too scared, and he couldn't stop thinking that this girl wasn't his Elena. But in the same time, she was. She had her face, and she talked like her, and walked like her, and as he was spending time with her, she started behaving like her, and he couldn't help himself but wonder, does she love like her too. But he couldn't imagine starting all over again, simply because all the memories were pressing his mind. They were too much, and too beautiful, and he didn't know could he live with her, but without the ability to share those memories with her.

„I'm so lost, Stefan" – first tear rolled down her cheek. „I have so many holes in my memory, that I'm afraid to think anymore. Nothing makes sense. How all of this started.. when I try to remember how all of this appeared in my life, I can't. It's like it's always been there, but in the same time, I know it wasn't. I know there were times when I didn't know about any of this" – she looked like she's going to fall apart. She looked at the floor, then around his room, and then right back at him. „And then there's you. We don't know each other for such a long time, and I can pin point a moment when you came into my life, but in the same time I have a feeling like you've been with me much longer than I remember. When I'm with you, I'm less lost. I have a feeling like I was waiting for you, and I don't know why I feel that way. And everything is so confusing, and I have no one to talk to. You're the only person that I feel I can say everything to, and I'm risking everything now by telling you this. But I have to, because I have a feeling like I'm going to crack if I don't" – she felt relieved. It was good to get that out from her. But she was scared, about what he's going to say and how he's going to react. She could feel her knees trembling, and her skin was hot like she has a fever.

He sat on the bed and turned his look away from her. He was lost, and he didn't know what he's supposed to do. What he wants to do. And he didn't know what needs to happen to make him make a choice. He heard her walking to him, and then sitting on the bed next to him. He could feel her legs next to him. Her bare skin was touching his trousers. She had put both of her hands on his head, and made him turn around and look into her teary eyes. There, that's what he needed to make a choice.

„When you look at me, who do you see?" – she asked.

„I see you" – he replied without thinking. And he was being honest. He didn't see his Elena in her eyes. He didn't see someone who loved him as much as his Elena did, or someone who knows how much he loves her, and what's he ready to do for her. Everything he already did for her. But he saw a trace of that girl, someone who is willing to give herself to him fully, without regretting it. Someone who wants to love and who needs to be loved, someone who is lost and confused.. and then he realized that in her eyes, he sees his Elena, the way she was when he first met her.

She moved her look down his lips, then back to his eyes. He was looking straight in her eyes, too. She had put her hand on his chest, and he had a feeling that if his heart was beating, it would jump right from his chest to the other side oft he room. Her touch made him feel things he didn't know it's even possible to feel. He forgot how she feels, and how warm and careful her touch is. And he didn't even realized how much he missed it, until she touched him again.

„I'm so afraid of losing you, and I don't even have you to lose" – she said while rubbing his chest with her hand. The space where his heart is.

„You'll never lose me" – and that wasn't a statement. It was a promise.

Her palms were sweating on the top of his shirt. She kept her look on his chest, and he was looking on the top of her head. He could see that her knees were still trembling. She was nervous, and so was he. Neither of them knew what to do next, but for both of them being near to each other was more than enough.

„Do you think.." – she raised her look and caught him already looking at her. „..that you could love a girl like me?" – she asked with a shaky voice.

„My whole life, I never did anything else but loved a girl like you" – he said silently. In a way, he whispered it in her ear.

„Do you think you could ever fall in love with someone like me?" – he asked like it was his turn.

She moved her hand to his face and caressed his cheek.

„I think I already am.. in love with you. I think I always was.." – she replied while looking in his eyes.

His look moved to her lips. They were covered in tears, but still curved in a half smile. That's how they always were, and that made Elena more beautiful that she already is. Her constant need to smile, even when she doesn't have a reason to. He touched her lips with his finger, then looked her in the eyes. Her eyes were shining, but there were no more tears in them. He moved his hand and patted her cheek. She smiled to him, and started leaning over. She was so close to his lips that he could feel her warm breath on his skin, but then he leaned over and kissed her before she had a chance to kiss him first. And he had a feeling like he's kissing her for the first time. Shape of her lips was familiar, and the way she made him feel while kissing him never left him, but he had a feeling like this is the first time of them kissing. After a time, their lips parted, and before he opened his eyes he could hear her whispering „Stefan."

But there was something different about the way she said it. She said it in a way she used to say it, before all this. With a voice so warm and so sweet, when his name came from her mouth is sounded like a song. He finally opened his eyes and looked into them, and he saw her. He saw all the memories, and all the love she feels for him. He saw her heart, and her soul. He even saw all the pain, but he also saw all the happiness too. It was her, somehow she was sitting there in front of him.

„Elena" – he whispered in disbelief.

„You found me" – she said trough tears.

He was looking in her eyes, like he can't get enough of them. He missed that look so much. The look that made Elena person she is. Eyes are a window to the human soul, and what Stefan saw in Elena's eyes is more wonderful than words could take.

„I will always find you" – he took her in his hug. And that's where she wanted to stay.

„I was so lost, Stefan. And so confused. You were right on the edge of my mind, but I couldn't reach you" – she clanged to his shirt. He was holding her while tears were falling down his cheek, over his lips to his chin, and she felt so safe in his hug. She felt like she finally found her way back home.

She got up from his hug, and threw herself on top of him. He squeezed her tight in his hug.

„I missed you so much" – he whispered in her ear.

She smiled to him, and kissed him on the lips. She sat on top of him and took her shirt off. Then leaned down and started kissing him again. She slowly took his shirt off while doing so, then pulled herself down and started kissing his chest. He rolled her over and started kissing her neck. Stefan knew how to kiss her so that her skin shudders, and he knew how to touch her in all the right places. His touch would send electricity trough her whole body, and never before in her life she felt so much pleasure than when she was with him, and she was sure she never will. He had put her hair behind her ear, and then kissed her on the lips. Their skin was warm, and they went with each other perfectly. They were like two pieces of puzzle. One had what the other one needed, and they simply clicked with each other. It was comfortable and simple, but yet beautiful and amazing, and neither of them ever felt anything like that before. When they were making love they were treating each other like they want to be treated, and it was exactly what the other one needed. They were one. One body, one heart, one soul, and nothing else existed, but them. Where the one begins, the other one ends.

And after they made love, they'd simply lay in each others arms, under folded and cold sheets, warming each other with their bodies.

„I had a feeling like I'm falling in love with you all over again, you know? I think I would always fall in love with you" – Elena told him while going up and down his arm with her finger. She knew she's meant to be with him, and that there is no other man for her. She could look all over the world, but she would never find someone who understand her better than Stefan. Who loves her better than him, and who makes her feel more than him. She knew Stefan was her soulmate, the other part of her being, the other part of her soul, and that without him, she would never be able to feel complete anymore.

„I would never stop loving you. I never will" – he replied while touching her cheek.

„Is that a promise?" – she smiled.

„No, it's our destiny" – he replied and kissed her lips.

**THE END.**


End file.
